1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of video processing, and, more particularly, relates to generating full-length video fingerprints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online video hosting services allow users to upload videos for viewing by other users. Over time, an online video hosting service can acquire a very large video database that includes many videos. Typically, many videos in the database are either exact or near-duplicates of other videos in the database. Accurately detecting near-duplicate videos within the database improves system performance, for example, including improving the ability of the online video hosting service to manage its video inventory, providing better searches, and overall faster response time.
Many conventional approaches for detecting near-duplicate videos in a video database are generally extensions of conventional image analysis techniques. These techniques are typically applied to only a portion of a video, such as the first 30 seconds, or to a number of samples of a video, such as a 1 second portion every 10 seconds. As a result, if two videos of the same event have different start times and running lengths, the portions used for the fingerprints are unlikely to match.